


El Vigilante

by sara_f_black



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Canon - Movie, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-27
Updated: 2012-03-27
Packaged: 2017-11-02 14:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/369766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desde que vio a Haymitch Abernathy ganar los Juegos del Hambre, Seneca Crane supo cuál era su sueño: ser un Vigilante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El Vigilante

**Author's Note:**

> La película me hizo prestarle mucha atención al personaje de Seneca Crane, y después de cierta escena quise escribir sobre él. Por supuesto, cuando yo escribo, Haymitch encuentra la manera de colarse (¡y mucho!).

La familia Crane estaba en muy buena posición con respecto al Presidente Snow. Su único hijo, Seneca Crane estaba todavía en un mejor lugar, pues gozaba de los privilegios de su familia sin las deudas y secretos que su padre indudablemente tenía con Snow. O al menos, lo estaría. De momento era tan solo un niño feliz que correteaba por las calles del Capitolio y que, como todos los niños de Capitolio, había jugado alguna vez a los Juegos del Hambre con sus amiguitos, en el patio de la casa de su familia. 

Cuando jugaban, sus amigos solían querer ser tributos del Distrito 1 o 2 e imaginar las mejores armas que podrían utilizar. Él en cambio estaba más interesado siempre en la arena en la que iban a jugar. ¡Un bosque! ¡Una ciudad en ruinas! ¡Un desierto! Podía pasar horas maquinando el lugar, pensando en nuevas trampas y mutos que incluir. 

Sin embargo, aquella entretención no se convirtió en pasión hasta el Vasallaje de los 50 años. Tenía apenas 9 años cuando estaba sentado en el salón de su casa, mirando en el televisor como Haymitch Abernathy lanzaba una piedra en el borde de un precipicio y esta se devolvía. Poco después lo vio utilizar aquella barrera para deshacerse de su última contrincante.

Seneca no había tomado consciencia hasta entonces de que la Arena no existía per se, sino que alguien la diseñaba. Según pudo entender de lo que hablaban los comentaristas, lo que él hacía en los juegos con sus amigos, también se hacía en los Juegos del Hambre de verdad. 

¡Diseñar la Arena para los Juegos del Hambre! ¿Se podía aspirar a algo mayor? Desde esa edad, el joven Seneca Crane supo lo que quería hacer en la vida. 

\--------------------------- 

Su primera colocación dentro del grupo de Vigilantes en unos Juegos del Hambre no se debió solamente a sus contactos familiares. Tenía talento y se había esforzado mucho. El hombre a cargo de la construcción de aquella arena había escuchado sus aportes en más de una ocasión y empezaba a hacerse camino hacia su meta. 

Sin embargo, en aquellos primeros juegos, había algo más que tenía en mente. Una noche, saliendo casi de incógnito de las habitaciones reservadas para los vigilantes, se dirigió hacia el bar donde había escuchado que solían encontrarse los mentores. No había ninguna regulación que impidiera a los mentores comunicarse con los Vigilantes. De hecho, los del Distrito 1 y 2 solían tener bastante contacto. No se les podía adelantar nada sobre lo que encontrarían en la Arena, pero al equipo de Vigilantes les servía conocer las estrategias de los mentores con el fin de dar el mejor espectáculo posible. 

Al entrar al bar, pocas personas repararon su atención en él. No era todavía un vigilante reconocido para que alguien quisiera entrevistarlo o convencerlo de algo. En realidad le servía. Estaba allí para ver a una persona en específico. Tenía curiosidad. 

No le costó nada reconocerlo. Siendo tan pocos los nombres rescatables del Distrito 12, Haymitch Abernathy había sido siempre foco de las cámaras cuando se hablaba del último de los Distritos de Capitolio, a pesar de lo poco popular que era en la ciudad. En ese momento estaba solo, al final de la barra, comprando un par de botellas más de licor. ¿Habría terminado ya con las de la suite? 

Estaba tambaleante, pero según tenía entendido Seneca, no era novedad. 

Cuando se acercó a él recordó claramente la cara de aquel chico al ver la piedra devolverse del precipicio. Aquel era el único de todos los tributos que había pensado alguna vez en la construcción de la arena y cómo utilizarla a su favor. 

¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido a nadie más? 

Esa noche con costos había llegado a presentarse. El mentor del Distrito 12 no tenía interés en hablar con un Vigilante. Sin embargo, en cada juego, Seneca insistía en intentar contactar con él al menos una vez durante los juegos sin mucho éxito, según qué tan borracho estuviera el hombre al encontrarlo.

Una vez había logrado hablar con él al respecto. Aunque tal vez “hablar” no era el término apropiado. Le había preguntado su gran duda, a lo cual Haymitch había gruñido y le había lanzado una mirada cargada de resentimiento detrás de una risa cínica y falsa. 

-Porque los demás tributos no piensan –fue su respuesta antes de alejarse de él. 

Nunca se lo había explicado a nadie, pero como futuro Vigilante en jefe se había propuesto no dejar nunca que un tributo pudiera volver la arena contra él, como Haymitch había hecho una vez. 

De la respuesta de Haymitch nació su sello personal como Vigilante en jefe: no darle tiempo de pensar a ningún tributo. 

\---------------------------- 

Cuando Cinna, el nuevo estilista solicitó el Distrito 12, Seneca no vio problema en ello. Vendría bien un cambio para aquel pobre Distrito que solía pasar desapercibido. Ciertamente, ningún tributo de la región había demostrado nunca tener las mismas capacidades o destrezas de su último vencedor y ya habían pasado 23 años de eso.

Aquel sería el tercer año de Seneca como Vigilante en Jefe. Hasta el momento, la experiencia había sido todo lo que pensaba y más. El pueblo de Capitolio solía disfrutar de los Juegos del Hambre como una época de fiesta, pero para Seneca, era su vida. Cada día del año estaba dedicado al cuidadoso planeamiento y construcción de la arena. La idea desarrollada para esos juegos número 74 había empezado a construirse un par de años atrás, siendo la primera arena desarrollada totalmente bajo su propio concepto.

Se sabía de memoria cada centímetro del gran escenario. Los árboles que habían, las cuevas, los recovecos… cada uno cuidadosamente diseñado y posicionado, todo debidamente cableado con cámaras y micrófonos. 

Después del diseño, la vida del Vigilante en Jefe tenía otras responsabilidades: las entrevistas con Ceasar por ejemplo las tomaba muy en serio. A veces se recordaba a sí mismo sentado en casa, escuchando a los Vigilantes hablar sobre la arena que habían diseñado. Después de su descubrimiento en el Vasallaje de los 50 le había empezado a poner verdadera atención a los diseñadores del juego. Tal vez había otro joven por allí que tuviera el mismo interés que había sentido él entonces.

Además, estaban las galas, las cenas de preparación, las reuniones con el Presidente Snow, la supervisión de los equipos, las directrices sobre el centro de entrenamiento… Hasta que finalmente llegaban los Juegos: la preparación de los tributos, el desfile de presentación, los entrenamientos, las evaluaciones, las entrevistas televisadas… Todo eso le tocaba supervisarlo al tiempo que se ultimaban detalles. 

También se daba entonces el trato con los mentores. 

Los de los distritos 1 y 2 eran unos cansinos. Su arena estaba diseñada con mucha anticipación como para modificarla según sus estrategias. De cualquier manera, era apropiada para el tipo de entrenamiento no oficial que recibían los tributos profesionales, no tenían de qué preocuparse. 

Los mentores de los Distritos marginales no solían ponerse en contacto con él. Sin embargo, cuando en la presentación de los tributos de ese año vio a los del Distrito 12 envueltos en llamas y la manera en que el público reaccionó al espectáculo, supo que ese año darían de qué hablar. Luego, Katniss Everdeen lo dejó sin palabras en la evaluación en privado, cuando lanzó esa flecha hacia los Vigilantes con todo el descaro y carácter que pocos tributos llegaban a tener. 

Tal vez era el momento de que el Distrito 12 tuviera un poco de brillo de nuevo.

\-------------------- 

Peeta Mellark era un pequeño espectáculo por sí mismo. La gente estaba reaccionando muy bien hacia ese chico enamorado que planeaba una alianza desesperada con el grupo de tributos profesionales que querían matar a la chica. Sin embargo, Seneca no creía que el chico fuera a durar demasiado. 

Katniss Everdeen, por otro lado, lo intrigaba. Le habían dicho que Haymitch en persona la había llevado hasta el avión para enviarla en la arena. En todos sus años como Vigilante, nunca había escuchado que Haymitch estuviera siquiera consciente en el momento en que sus tributos partían a la arena. 

Había estado prestando atención al par de tributos desde su entrada triunfal en el desfile y parecía que podían ser un aporte interesante a los Juegos de ese año. La gente se aburría de ver siempre lo mismo y Seneca visualizaba un creciente interés ese año por otros tributos. Normalmente habría sacado provecho de una pareja tan atractiva como Cato y Glimmer, pero la declaración de amor desesperanzada de Peeta había volcado a la gente hacia la pareja del 12. No dejaba de ser interesante cuando al verlos en la arena, pudo ver que al menos la chica tenía potencial para sobrevivir un tiempo. 

A Seneca le gustaba dejar los Juegos fluir. Los mismos tributos solían tenderle la cuerda que podrían usar para terminar con cada uno de ellos. 

No llegó a alarmarse realmente hasta que uno de los Vigilantes le indicó que Katniss se estaba acercando al borde. El recuerdo de Haymitch abriendo un boquete en el muro de la arena para salir de ella y acercarse al final de la arena vino claro a su memoria. 

¿Habrían planeado Haymitch aquello? ¿Había visto potencial también su aquella chica para que siguiera sus pasos?

Seneca sintió que la sangre le hervía. 

En su momento, de niño, había admirado lo que el Vencedor del 12 había hecho, utilizando la propia arena para vencer a su contrincante. Probablemente había sido su tributo favorito de todos los Juegos y el que más había marcado su vida al ayudarle a definir lo que quería hacer en ella. Sin embargo, durante su preparación como Vigilante, había aprendido a temer que alguien repitiera esa hazaña. En su mayoría, los de su gremio no le tenían el menor aprecio al mentor del Distrito 12. 

Ahora, como Vigilante en Jefe, no permitiría que ningún tributo se burlara de su arena como Haymitch se había burlado en su momento de la que le había correspondido.

Fue entonces cuando decidió convertir a Katniss en una chica en llamas real. 

Sin embargo, cuando la chica sobrevivió a su ataque de fuego, Seneca no pudo evitar sonreír para él. Tal vez sí tenía el potencial de Haymitch para sobrevivir. Sería admirable tener nuevamente una tributo que valiera la pena que viniera de las afueras. Pero en esta ocasión, había un mejor Vigilante en Jefe para responderle. 

\----------------------------------- 

Haymitch Abernathy estaba hablando con patrocinadores. No solo se lo dijeron sino que llegó a verlo él mismo. Cuando firmó la autorización para la entrada del paracaídas con la medicina para quemadas, pudo ver que el mentor del 12 parecía más sobrio que de costumbre. Incluso habría dicho que estaba preocupado. O satisfecho. Nunca se le había dado bien descifrar a Haymitch a pesar de la atención que le había prestado siempre.

De cualquier manera, era bueno. Los tributos del 12 le estaban dando algo con lo cual trabajar en la arena, al contrario de esa tributo del 5 que pasaba escondida, por ejemplo. Aunque en realidad el chico moribundo enterrado en el río bajo camuflaje no le daba ya demasiado de sí, excepto porque en sus delirios de la fiebre decía el nombre de Katniss y más de una persona en Capitolio suspiraba al escucharlo. 

La chica en cambio daba mucho juego. A la gente la enternecía verla con la pequeña Rue, a lo que habían sumado entrevistas y notas sobre la hermanita pequeña que Katniss había dejado en casa para ir a los Juegos del Hambre en su lugar. El de aquel año era un buen espectáculo, muy lleno de sentimiento. 

No pudo prever que habría un problema hasta que la tributo del 11 murió y Katniss Everdeen con un gesto impropio de un tributo, le rindió homenaje a chica, causando una revuelta. 

Seneca siempre había vivido los Juegos por los Juegos, pero sabía que para el presidente Snow eran mucho más. De repente, la realidad se alzó frente al Vigilante en Jefe. Aquello no era solamente un espectáculo. No se trataba solamente de un juego. 

Tenía que controlar la amenaza que podía significar el Distrito 12. 

¿Implicaba deshacerse de la mejor pieza de aquellos Juegos del Hambre? Nunca, en sus años de Vigilante, había tenido un tributo que le diera tanto juego. Pero tampoco uno que fuera una amenaza andante. 

\-------------------------- 

Cuando Haymitch lo fue a buscar directamente, Seneca tardó unos momentos en procesarlo. Nunca, en todos esos años, el mentor del 12 había buscado hablar con él. De hecho, hasta donde él sabía, tampoco había intentado hablar con ningún otro, mucho menos para interceder por la vida de uno de sus tributos. 

Pero el único Vencedor vivo del Distrito 12 era muy consciente de que Katniss estaba en peligro después de las reacciones ante la muerte de la chica del Distrito 11. Por supuesto, no había ido a rogarle ni nada por el estilo. Haymitch era un alcóholico pero era orgulloso y distante, lo sabía bien. 

Le venía a vender una idea. 

Era la misma que había estado vendiendo a los patrocinadores. “Los trágicos amantes del Distrito 12”. 

La gente estaba respondiendo bien a esa idea. Los patrocinadores también. El trabajo de Seneca era, primero que todo, brindar un espectáculo. Todos esos argumentos ya los había pensado, pero Haymitch se los estaba repitiendo uno a uno en ese pasillo del Centro de Control. 

Seneca lo miró fijamente mientras hablaba. Todo era cierto. Se sentía muy tentado a jugar con la posibilidad. Haymitch probablemente esperaba así salvar a la chica, era obvio que el joven no sobreviviría. Sin embargo, quedaban más tributos profesionales, seguían teniendo más posibilidades. 

Fue entonces cuando tuvo su idea. No era necesario eliminar de una vez a Katniss Everdeen. Habrían otras ocasiones. Podían utilizarla a ella misma para desviar la atención. Romance en la arena. El Presidente Snow no parecía estar tan a favor de la idea que se le había ocurrido y lo acusaba de gustarle alguien de los distritos marginales.

El Distrito de procedencia de Katniss Everdeen no era lo importante, sino el espectáculo que podría crear a partir de ella. Había tomado una decisión. Iba a hacer un pequeño cambio provisional en las reglas. 

Además, aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, tenía especial interés en hacerle creer a Haymitch que seguía su juego. Lo conocía, estaba intentando jugar con él, hacerle creer que en verdad quería salvar a sus dos tributos cuando en realidad su única esperanza era la chica. Manipularlo para hacer sobrevivir a Katniss hasta el final. 

Bien, lo haría creer que realmente estaba logrando, otra vez, utilizar el trabajo de los Vigilantes a su favor. Pero Katniss moriría antes del final, no tenía el entrenamiento de Cato o Clove para sobrevivir. En el improbable caso de que el chico del 12 y ella llegaran al final, revertiría la regla y haría que la rentable historia de amor se volviera contra la chica al convertirse en la vencedora más odiada de los Juegos. 

Seneca Crane iba a vencer a Haymitch Abernathy. 

Tal vez aquello sí era sobre alguien del Distrito 12. 

\----------------------------- 

Detenerlos. Declararlos ganadores de los juegos. Enviar al aerodeslizador por ellos. 

Seneca se salió de la sala de control de inmediato. Se apoyó en la pared y respiró profundo, intentando calmarse. Dos ganadores. Sus planes se habían visto desbaratados por el descaro de Katniss Everdeen. Con el mismo desparpajo que lanzó una flecha contra los vigilantes había convencido a Peeta de matarse y pensaba matarse ella misma, dejándolo sin un ganador. 

Recordaba claramente a Snow diciéndole que tenían que tener un ganador. 

¿Qué podía haber hecho diferente en ese momento? Salvarlos a ambos o dejarlos matarse. 

Aquello podía ser un éxito o un fracaso sin precedente. Dos ganadores. ¿Qué estaría pensando Snow ahora? 

Se acercó a las salas de televisión. Las transmisiones desde los centros donde se reunía la gente a ver los juegos en Capitolio, en medio de comida y ambiente de fiesta, estaban en éxtasis. A la gente le había gustado. ¡Vaya romanticismo desaforado había desatado esos días en la ciudad! 

Tal vez eso sería suficiente para Snow. Le había dado un buen espectáculo. ¡El mejor en mucho tiempo! 

Tenía que considerar eso. 

Sin embargo, cuando más tarde se cruzó con Haymitch y este levantó el trago que estaba bebiendo hacia él, en una especie de brindis burlón, tragó grueso. 

Aquel hombre del Distrito 12 había vuelto a manipular el trabajo de los Vigilantes a su favor, y él lo había permitido. 

Cuando se encontró frente a la fuente de bayas venenosas, supo que lo tenía merecido.


End file.
